Good luck
by MarlaBarb'z
Summary: Kory y Richard son buenos amigos, sin embargo todos sabemos en qué terminará todo, la pregunta es cómo. Tras un accidente que ayuda a formular una enredosa historia entre amigos, música y demás, un tanto realista. Pequeñas cosas que estallan. Están invitados a aportar ideas.


Hola. Desde que entré a la universidad, he olvidado cómo escribir literatura, lo cual para mí es triste e hiriente, ya que dentro de fics comencé la lectura. Siempre quise ser parte de los autores de historias fantásticas referentes algo que te gustaba en tu niñez, pero jamás me di el tiempo. La siguiente historia se me ocurrió hace casi cuatro años (más o menos) cuando tenía trece o catorce y continuarla para mí, es como terminar eso que jamás completaste. Por lo cual, es un ejercicio para la escritura y una meta a cumplir. Todo es un borrador, que será modificado conforme a las sugerencias que me ofrezcan y a las cosas que me plazca (jajaja) En serio, sugerencias son totalmente bienvenidas, ya que soy de nuevo una principiante.

Si bien, no está apegado a los Teen Titans, sus lectores son los que más me agradan y entienden de dónde surgen mis inspiraciones y 'raíces' por lo cual se harán cameos, así como a otras series y películas. Creo que no hace falta explicar y citar cada nombre o cosa puesto que confío en que entenderán. Pediré amplios consejos en la siguiente parte.

Gracias.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen... Comencemos. _

Capítulo l

Sumerge en agua y jabón

_Pero es mi mejor amigo,_

_No quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad._

_-Propio de la friendzone._

Es extraordinaria la habilidad de improvisación rápida, si es que puede llamársele así. Recuerdo que caminábamos por la acera, de esa forma en que solo sucede con él, despreocupada y pausada, esquivando las líneas de las baldosas de cemento. Ricardo Tapia, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Supéralo Kory! Es un idiota, –decía fríamente- No vale la pena que le dediques parte de tu vida. Típico, quieres a cualquier güey que te trata así.

El chico ojiazul sí que hablaba rápido, claro, para no poder ser interrumpido. Si bien, era una especie de sermón, a la vez sonaba a una súplica extraña. Pensé: ¿a qué juegas ahora Richard?

-Ricardo, comprende –hice una pausa, ya que no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir el _clourd _que sentía al respecto- yo, quizá, en una parte… de algún modo lo quería. Aún. –seguí balbuceando, desesperada por encontrar las palabras adecuadas- La verdad es que lo extraño, de algún modo.

-Es cierto que las chicas son raras. Te aislaste, te manipuló… ¡Cambiaste!- paró en seco, parecía estar en una lucha interna. Quizá debido al distanciamiento a causa del tema. La clásica historia de dos amigos muy unidos, separados por la pareja, de uno en donde el trato amistoso cambia y se torna difícil e incluso, en ocasiones, obligado.

-Dick, ¿si lo extraño es por alguna razón, no? –parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse, pero lo único que pudo decir en su defensa, después de mirarme fatigado, fue:

-_¿Qué ha pasado contigo Anders?_

-Gracias. Si ya estaba agobiada, confundida e incapacitada de concretar la discusión, aumentas mi pesadumbre y confusión –dije en un tono formal con un tinte sarcástico para diluir las cosas- No sé qué es lo que quieres que piense, pero no terminas por convencerme –lo miré con risa burlona- ¿Será que hablaremos _muy licenciados_ para éste tipo de conversaciones? Haces que divague. Dejaré las tonterías, continúa.

-La chica independiente, fuerte, liberal y agresiva de Kory no estaría llorando, deprimida por un imbécil típico junior. ¿Dónde quedó? –sus gestos despectivos y su mímica me causaron gracia.

-La chica independiente, fuerte, liberal y agresiva son fracciones de Kory. Pero no digas nada, shhh , sólo trataba de ocultar su identidad para evitarse problemas como éste donde tus amigos se convierten en tus abuelos sermoneándote. Nadie quiere sentirse mal gracias a alguien, pero la verdad es que sucede, es inevitable.

-¿Y cuánto esperarás a qué se te pase? Digo, con eso de tu dolor, depresión y cambio hormonal extraño, llegas a ser insoportable. –le di un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, y es que no es agradable que te recuentan las cosas donde sabes que estás mal. Para mi suerte, las escucho y las ignoro.

-Duele, pero lo quiero devuelta. Él tenía los ojos en una postura dudosa, una parte de sí quizá no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estás jugando. ¿En serio lo quieres devuelta? ¿Lo perdonarás? –no entiendo que era tan gracioso, pero río a grandes carcajadas.

-Tranquilo, no será tan fácil. Lo haré suplicar. Aún más.

-No entiendo tampoco. ¿Qué pasó con miss "_Tengo orgullo y grandes ovarios"?_

-En esta ocasión, cedió. También las chicas nos enamoramos, Dick. –lo miré y reímos irónicos. Se paró en frente de mí, diciéndome:

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. Dijiste que ya lo habías olvidado.

-Quería pensar eso.

-Pareces niñita llorando por su muñeco.

-Pues claro, es mi muñeco. –Richard hizo una cara tan graciosa, como llamándome idiota.

-Consolaste a Mara diciéndole que es _un exnovio, anduvieron, terminaron, punto. _

-Déjame ser idiota de vez en cuando, a veces las cosas resultan bien. –dije nefasta, dispuesta a cruzar la calle.

-¡Kory, espera! Lo siento, ¿sí? Cada quien hace lo que quiere. Pero es que por todo esto ha sido todo tan extraño. Y sé que llegué al punto máximo en el que puedo sermonearte, pero me importas. –mientras hablaba, venía detrás de mí para alcanzarme, por lo que parecía que hablaba al aire- ¡Tú sabrás qué hacer!

Si bien, parece una pelea absurda y sin sentido, las personas tenemos límites que rebasan nuestro temperamento. Es un amigo muy cercano, pero no tenía contacto tan cercano con él en mucho tiempo. Además de que el momento para hablar del tema, que solo le concierne por nuestro distanciamiento, no era el adecuado. Íbamos a salir en grupo y pasaría por mí para platicar sobre otras cosas típicas: la escuela, los amigos, trabajos. No a sermonearme de que quiero volver con un idiota. Bueno, mi exnovio. Sin embargo, escuchaba sus gritos que se encontraban en una tonalidad de entendimiento de todo lo anterior, por lo que reía para mis adentros. Continué cruzando en diagonal y escuché:

-Kory, ¡Fijáte!

Tenía diez pasos fuera de la banqueta, pero mi absurda forma de cruzar hizo que la distancia entre Richard, la acera y yo, se acrecentará. ¿Olvidé mencionar que un taxi se paró en seco frente a mí?

*Ricardo corrió hacia ella, pues se encontraba en el suelo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Kory…-dijo estupefacto.

El chofer del transporte bajó asustando y sorprendido ante la situación, por lo que se acercó a los chicos, al igual que unos cuantos ambulantes curiosos.

-Lo siento, no la vi. Ni siquiera sentí el golpe, ¿está bien? –dijo el chofer anonadado.

-¿Qué no la ve inconsciente en el suelo? ¿Cree que está bien? –le gritó el chico en frenesí.

-Perdón. –exclamó el taxista ante el sarcasmo.

-¿Es usted idiota o qué? Llame a una ambulancia.

-Está en camino. –dijo uno de entre la multitud.

El chico, a pesar de los gritos hacia el chofer, se encontraba extrañamente calmado, quizá para no demostrar su incredulidad. Los paramédicos llegaron en el tiempo que para Dick fue una eternidad. La chica parecía no tener lesiones o raspones, por lo que procedieron a tomar el reporte con ayuda de unos cuantos testigos, mientras uno de ellos la examinaba en la camilla de la ambulancia.

Ricardo estaba confundido, pues los entrevistados decía haber visto un fuerte golpe, además de que su trayecto hacia el suelo había sido largo, cuando él creía que sólo fue un empujón o algo parecido. Quizá su mente y los autos mal estacionados estaban tomándole el pelo. Los paramédicos consideraron necesario acudir al hospital, por lo que Ricardo subió con ellos a la ambulancia.

-Tranquilo –dijo amablemente uno de ellos- tu novia estará bien. Solo fue el impacto y el susto, despertará en unos momentos.

-Espero. –contestó Ricardo al paramédico, que procedió con la rutina para llenar el formulario con los datos necesarios para el reporte.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado al hospital, Dick se encontraba en la sala de espera, ya que la madre de Kory no tardaba en llegar. Un _riff_ estrepitoso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su celular y no la radio de la recepción.

_Llamada entrante: Víctor._

_Aceptar Rechazar_

La segunda opción resultaba tentadora, ya que se encontraban en un hospital y Kory no estaba grave, sin embargo estaban retrasados.

-¿Qué? –contestó secamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Que quedaron de llegar hace una hora y media! ¿Dónde están Sonic?

-Kory tuvo un accidente.

-A Kory siempre le pasan accidentes. O se cae a la alcantarilla o le apagan un cigarro en su piel, ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Dónde están? No compramos los boletos del concierto para que no vengan.

-En el hospital. –dijo al fin el chico extasiado.

El chico del otro lado del teléfono vaciló por unos segundos, pero sabía que con algo de esa naturaleza no jugaría.

-¿En cuál? ¿Todo bien?

-En el hospital Santa Rosa, por el CTP. Por lo que sé, está bien. No es para tanto.

-Vamos para allá –el otro chico necesitaba saber de su amiga, por lo que sin pensarlo se encontraba en su automóvil acompañado de los otros chicos, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el lado oeste de la ciudad.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué saben? –comenzó Víctor, el moreno alto, después de aparecer bruscamente en la sala.

-Fue un leve golpe en la cabeza y aún no sabemos más –contestó Ricardo.

-Gracias Dick, creo que ellos no hubiesen actuado tan rápido como tú –dijo una señora robusta de estatura media.

_Calma_, pensó Ricardo. –Sí, claro. No se preocupe. Espero que realmente todo esté bien. –le dijo a la madre de Kory para animarla un poco.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien? –dijo una chica de tez pálida y cabellos violáceos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar estaban desconcertadas con la presencia de los jóvenes y varios no podían dejar de mirarlos extrañados.

El pelinegro, Dick, abrió la boca incrédulo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para formular una explicación cuando las puertas del fondo de la sala se abrieron mientras aparecía un médico moreno y alto.

-¿Kory…Anders? –dijo tras leer su tabla en busca de los responsables por la paciente.

-¿Sí? –respondieron ocho voces al unísono, por lo que el médico los fulminó con su mirada, hastiado de la presencia de tanta gente en la sala esperando a una sola chica.

-Su chica está bien, sólo sufrió…

-¿Sufrió?-dijo el chico con algunos cabellos rubios, otros verdes, asustado por el anuncio del médico; el cual, le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al soltar un suspiro en busca de paciencia.

-Un leve golpe en la cabeza, pero estará bien. Tan sólo es una contusión y hemos tomado radiografías para verificar su estado, aunque puede que haya ciertas repercusiones.

-¿Repercusiones? –dijeron de nuevo varias voces.


End file.
